Date Night On Ice
by darkgirl3
Summary: Instead of Babylon or Woody's Brian takes Justin somewhere he's been wanting to go; ice skating


**I Own Nothing**

**Question: Anyone out there that reads these do Jigsaw Puzzles? Sounds off the wall question I know, but next Wednesday it will be understood. Was asking in advance. I posted this in A Healing Hand too so if see there or here don't have answer in both. Was taking a poll kind of.**

**AN: Just something short and cute that popped into my head.**

**Summary: Instead of Babylon or Woody's Brian takes Justin somewhere he's been wanting to go.**

**Title: Date Night On Ice**

Brian had kept it a secret where they were going since they'd left the house. He had stuck a blind fold on Justin promising that it would be a good surprise. He trusted him with his life so he wasn't going to object even now with a blind fold on when Brian was helping him change out of his boots into something else either. He'd laughed asking if he was going to do this fun thing blind folded too. However, the blind fold came off finally, but he still had to keep his eyes closed. He knew whatever it was that Brian wanted him to wait until the last possible second to show him. He was happy with days like this and glad for every moment they had together.

"What in the crap on my head?" Justin finally asked when he felt Brian fastening something or rather strapping something on after he slid what he swore felt like a helmet over his head.

"Give me a minute, I'm not risking your head even though you begged me to do this." Brian said finishing strapping the helmet that he'd gotten on Justin's head. "You can now open your eyes, twat." He replied once he had Justin standing.

Justin opened his eyes taking in a breath because he wasn't expecting to be where he was at. They were at a skating ring, an actual skating ring that he'd been wanting to go to since he'd found the flier three weeks ago. Brian had said no because he wasn't about to let him fall and hit his head. He'd tried every thing, but Brian hadn't budged on it. He'd finally let it go because he hadn't wanted it to get between them. He knew that Brian still worried that some how he'd hit his head again.

Brian and his mom were the only ones knew besides the doctor that it would always be a chance he could do something worse if it got hurt. He had thought about it when he'd asked and had planned on suggesting a way to protect his head. Of course Brian had come up with the solution to if he fell. He hadn't been since he was six or seven with Daphne and the one they'd gone to closed down. When he'd seen the opening of this one he'd remembered the old days. He had thought about coming on his own, but he'd wanted Brian to have some fun too. He doubted it was something that Brian had done as a child.

**~BJ JB BJ JB~**

"I love you so much right now. If you didn't have this thing on my head I'd kiss you." Justin said smiling so brightly that his face hurt.

"For your head's sake it stays on. Let's go and try not to kill ourselves out here. You've done it as a kid, I never did." Brian said, but he had decided to give into what Justin had wanted.

Daphne had been the one to bring up how much Justin had wanted to go. She'd been the one that suggested the helmet if he was so worried about Justin getting hurt. He had gone to the sporting goods store explaining to the guy what he needed and why. He'd given him the best helmet that was on the market now for ice hockey players. He'd gotten two of them since he didn't want Justin to feel weird. He put his on right before going out on the ice hoping he didn't see anyone he knew here. Then again he highly doubted that he would know anyone here.

Justin smiled when he saw the helmet that Brian put on too. He couldn't believe that he had done it and it made him want to do more than kiss Brian right now. He took hold of Brian's hand feeling a little wobbly since he was on ice skates instead of in his boots or shoes. It had been years since he had been on the ice so he was going to need to get used to it again. They stayed next to the wall thankfully and considering he'd done this as a child, Brian was more stable on the ice. He was relieved that Brian wasn't letting go of his hand, but he did finally let go of the wall he'd been gripping like it was his other life line.

**~BJ JB BJ JB~**

Brian wasn't sure how he wasn't falling over, but it wasn't as bad as he thought it was going to be. After fifteen minutes he wasn't worried about falling as much. He took hold of both of Justin's hands after another ten minutes. The place wasn't that crowded even though it was a Friday night. Instead of going to Babylon or Woody's he'd decided to change things doing something that Justin had asked about. Justin had made up a list of random things he wanted to do in life.

Going ice skating with him had been number three on the list. They had already taking care of one and two on the list. One had been going to Vermont two months ago for spring break. The second had been him finally admitting that they were in fact partners. Number four had been taking care of too if he thought about it. Justin's birthday had been spent doing nothing but each other besides the place he'd taken him to eat. Though the real part of Justin's birthday wouldn't happen until summer when he took him to Paris when college was out.

Justin held onto Brian wrapping his arms around him like when they danced after a little longer. He was getting more and more comfortable on the ice. He loved this side of Brian that no one got to see it like he did. They looked goofy as ever with the helmets on and it was strange laying his head against Brian with it on, but he managed. It felt great too being this close without a care in the world. He enjoyed these moments because it felt like it was just them in the world.

Brian pulled back looking at Justin after they'd skated the entire rink twice. He got a little daring spinning Justin around. Justin was laughing, but he was still on his feet. There was two close calls, but Brian kept them up. Justin knew if he let go he'd end up on his butt so he didn't once let go of Brian's hand. He felt like a kid and it was one of those feelings that rarely came anymore. Lately Brian was trying to slip more times like these in though. He caught him looking at that list he had tossed in the trash, but Brian pulled out. He'd made it months ago, but so far the first four had been given to him without complaints.

**~BJ JB BJ JB~**

The only thing that Brian wasn't that great at was stopping at the wall. Thankfully Justin grabbed him around the waist before he could flip over the divider. Justin couldn't help his self when it happened he had started laughing. He'd teased Brian about it too, Brian promised he'd get him back later. The task of not falling had been accomplished which felt like a miracle. Once they were off the ice Justin sat down on the bench to switch out their shoes and skates. He took the helmet off first though before doing the same with Brian's. Once he was able to get at Brian's mouth he kissed him showing how much he loved him for this.

"One of the best dates yet. Love you and thanks for this." Justin said leaning his head against Brian's. "We should bring Gus here, even if he is little he would have so much fun." He thought and his smile grew more thinking about them teaching Gus to skate. "We'd get him a helmet too so we could be the three helmetteers." He laughed thinking about the three muskateers, but with helmets.

"That's not a bad idea. Next time we can. Now how about we go get some of that hot chocolate with marshmallows you love?" Brian asked before he kissed Justin again.

Justin returned the kiss before he got to his feet. He was happy and he knew they'd be coming back for more fun. Brian had agreed after all about bringing Gus. He wasn't surprised about the fact that Brian had bought the skates too instead of renting them. He wrapped his arm around Brian's waist walking out the door together back to the car. He'd never say it out loud, but he liked these date nights more than the ones they used to have.

~THE END~


End file.
